I walk
by NightWing18
Summary: Soo ya. This is an Alt/Mal slash. But not super graphic, just kissing and a character death at the end


I do not own Assassin's Creed. I am soo sorry to those waiting for Reid's Birthday! We moved and the whole computer system went down, along with my nearly complete chapter... So, I have to try and rewrite it. That sucks. Plus, I've been in a really, really down mood, and couldn't write the happiness I wanted for the next chapter.

* * *

><p><em>I walk. Walking is fun. If, you know, you like walking. But I don't walk for fun. I walk because if I stop, then its done. Life is over. I have to keep walking. Walking is LIFE... Rant over. Anyway, I am walking. I've lost track for how long I had been walking. You might think that no one can lose track of how long they have been walking, but you are wrong. You walk for days on end, not even caring were you are going because anywhere is better than where you came from, and tell me you know he long you have been walking for. So, I must walk. I figure you are probably tired of hearing me say that over and over again, so I'll shut up and get on with the story.<em>

That day, shortly after my 16 birthday, as I walked down the barren road that was a back way path at midnight, my thin white cloak swinging around worn leather boots, I thought about how this day had started. It had been surprisingly good. I got breakfast that day, which was a miracle in and of itself. My father had decided he hadn't wanted to... Never mind. Point is, I had as time to make a piece of cornbread and walk out the door before he changed his mind.

I didn't have to run to school either. I actually got to school in breath and healthy looking. I did almost run to my first class, though. I didn't know what to do with myself with actual TIME on my hands. I snuck in the door, not wanting to draw attention to myself from the teacher currently righting a letter. I slunk all the way back to corner of the small room and sat on the smallest pillow I could find.

Israel is an okay place, I guess. The Assassin Academy was really the only good thing about that day. That and seeing Altair. Even though it hurt every time I looked at him, knowing he was with Maria and cared nothing more for me then concern for a friend, I was still glad to see him. At school I had him mostly to myself. No one else would train with Altair for fear of being shown up the best kid in class, so I got to every time... Which meant I got shown up... a lot. But that never bothered me, if it meant I got to see Altair's body glisten with sweet sweat and see his toned body when he was to hot and pulled his cloak off.

I am Malik A'Sayf, and this was my life.

Anyway, back to that day. I was sitting in class when Altair walked in. He looked like he had been crying, and my heart ached for him. He sat next to me, fighting to turn his face back into the hard mask it usually was. I looked at him, head tilted back slightly.

"What's wrong, Altair?" I asked, concern dripping off my sentence. It wavered and fell in Altair's gaze.

"Maria left me. For _Mercer__._" He hissed.

I gasped. Mercer was a semi scrawny black haired kid that couldn't swing a blade if his life depended on it. I glared at him from his seat at the front of the room. I couldn't believe anyone, even someone as dumb as Maria, could let the perfect angel next to me go for the _thing_ that was Mercer. "...I'm sorry, Altair. But you really deserve better."

He glared at me, and my heart stuttered. I was _afraid _of him. That was new. "Really, Malik? You honestly believe that? Maria was _perfect_! And apparently, I didn't deserve her. Who can you find that is _better_?"

I longed to say me. I almost slipped. But, I was saved by the bell, as they say. The teacher walked in. He said something about hidden blades, but I was still caught up in the moment with Altair. I couldn't believe he thought Maria was the best thing out there. It hurt me like nothing else had. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as the teacher walked around, showing incompetent kids how to attach a hidden blade. Altair turned to me, pushed up my right sleeve, and slowly hooked on the blade. Every time his fingers brushed my arm a jolt went up my body. By the time he was done, I was fighting the urge to kiss him. He held out his arm, and I began the tedious process of hooking him up. My hands brushed his skin more times than absolutely necessary, but I couldn't help it. When the teacher reached us, he merely glanced at our outstretched arms and went on.

I looked at Altair again. At that moment in time, he looked ready to use that hidden blade. And I had a fair guess on who he would use it on, too. If his dagger glare at Mercer's head was anything to go by.

The teacher instructed the students to find partners and practice sparing with the hidden blades attached. I stood up and slid a little closer to Altair, just to show him that I picked him. Altair drew his sword and marched outside, me right behind him. As we sparred, I saw how he seemed angry. I figured he was angry about that girl, but it went to far when he sliced through my cloak, hidden blade, bracer for the hidden blade, and almost to bone. I yelped, dropped my sword, and started yanking off the ruined bracer.

Altair immediately dropped his sword and helped my pull the soiled metal off my arm. He yelled to the teacher, who came over rather quickly for a teacher. I had turned my face into stone, and held my arm just above the cut, trying to slow the blood flow. Altair, following the teachers directions, ripped the hem off his robes and tied it just under my hand and just above the wound. then, he ripped a bit more off his cloak and wrapped it around my arm. My heart stuttered at the feeling of his hands wrapping around my arm. Strong, yet gentle. My head spun when his arm curled round my waist as he led me back into the school.

Altair gently laid me down on a stack of pillows. He carefully removed the robe scraps from my arm and fresh blood ran down my arm. Some kid that had followed us produced a needle and stitching thread out of his sleeve. Altair moved over and pinned down my arm. I tensed and tried to squirm away. His hand slid in mine, and I looked up at him as the needle bit into my arm. Gasps and whimpers escaped as I clung to Altair. I blacked out about half way through.

I awoke, with my eyes still closed, cradled in Altair's lap in a room somewhere. I didn't know where I was, and I found that I really didn't care either. I was against his chest, in his arms, in a dark room. As far as I was concerned, I was in heaven. I snuggled closer, under the pretense of sleep. I felt his arms tighten around me. He was whispering something. I strained to catch the wind of his light voice.

"How could I have hurt you, Mal? I let me anger get the best of me, and you payed the price. I'm... sorry."

I opened my eyes. "Do not be sorry, Altair. I should have been more careful. And it is not like I did not push you. You were even more mad after we spoke then before."

He jumped. I smirked, as for once, I had caught him off guard. It was so-o-o-o nice to see the surprise on his face. It quickly fell back into guilt, which was hidden behind a mask of indifference. "I was still mad to give fighting a shot when I couldn't control me anger. I think I _have_ gone mad. What do you think?

I could see the joke in his eyes. I set a hand on his forehead. "I'm afraid so... you're mad. Bonkers. Off your head... but I'll tell you a secret... all of the best people are." I looked up at him as he laughed, reluctant to move from his arms. _Now or never, __A'Sayf__. You won't get another chance like this. _I sat up, feeling him tense as I shifted in his lap. I leaned forward, a devilish smile on my face, and rested my hands on his shoulders. He looked up at me, another new experience. I closed my eyes tightly as I pressed my lips to his. He jumped slightly, his arms circling my waist as he kissed back.

A moan slipped from my mouth. I could feel my heart speeding, my breath trying to pick up through the lump in my throat. I pressed into Altair harder, begging for contact. He gasped faintly, and I used that moment to slip my tongue into his mouth. He stilled under me. I opened my eyes, gently rubbing his tongue with mine, to see his slipping shut. I smirked against his mouth, enticing his tongue into a delicate dance. I moaned, brain turning to mush.

In the end, Altair was the one to end the kiss. He pulled back, his teeth purposely grazing my tongue, and took a gulp of air. I did similar, and smiled down at him. "So, do you still think that Maria is the best out there?" I asked, hope dancing in my eyes.

"No, Malik. I have found someone so-o-o much better. Maybe you know him?" he smirked.

"Maybe I do. How about u describe him?"

"Well, he has black hair and dark eyes. He tends to where a white robe-" at this, he fingered the hem of my robe-" and usually looks tired when he gets to school."His other hand brushed the dark shadows under my eyes. I swore I blushed.

"He sounds familiar. I think I've seen him around. Does he have a name?"

Altair gently pressed his lips to mine. "His name is Malik." and he deepened the kiss. Once again, my mind turned to mush and there we stayed till a knock told us to go home.

_I keep walking, but now I know where I am heading. The one place I ever felt safe, to the one person I know cares for me. Altair will know what to do. He will keep me safe. But I have been walking for days, trying to get back to him. My strength is failing, I can feel death trailing me, getting closer with every stumbled step, every struggle for breath. I hit my knees near a well. My arms are so weak, but I need water. With ever flagging strength, I wind the gear and force the bucket up. I take a struggling drink, and collapse, the rest of the water pouring over my bloodstained robes and dead limbs. I close my eyes, as a shadow slids over me. A whisper that so clearly belongs to him, begging me to hold on. But I couldn't anymore._  
><em>"I'm sorry, my love" and I know no more.<em>

* * *

><p>Waa! I killed off Malik! I am so sorry for anyone that got sad at the end, I swear I had a happy ending in my head when I started. But... Oh well. R&amp;R Please!<p> 


End file.
